dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Guldo
Super Saiya Densetsu Strategy Guide childhood stuff Super Saiya Densetsu stuff isn't canon to the manga or the anime. It belongs under a trivia section, not the "Early Life" in the beginning of the articles for each character as it doesn't pertain to the actual canon of the manga. And this goes for all the Ginyu Tokusentai members. - 16:00, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :There is no official canon for the Dragon Ball franchise. The wiki considers everything official as canon. DB Wikia isn't exclusive to the manga/anime. It presents every official piece of information. If we presented only manga/anime info, there would be no point in making a wiki as people would just have to read the manga to know everything about the series. The point of a wiki is to organize and present info coming from different media. Also, things are added to trivia only if they don't fit in any other section. Those info are about the character's background, then it belongs the character's bio. 09:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem and dilemma is that this information contradicts further suppositions made by the characters in the official canon itself. I brought more information to this regard on 10X's talk page. Believe me, I wouldn't randomly just move information if it weren't backed up by some merit. The problem is that much of the trivia information found in the bio sections contradicts the statements and canon of each character's insight. For example, Ginyu switching bodies with a "human"-oid character for an attempt at being the rich one, this contradicts Ginyu's later assumption and supposition that he never saw "creatures" of Goku, Gohan, and Krillin's archetype. It is also rather silly to assume that this is an actual premise because Ginyu never met up with humans before; he's a mutant alien. He hadn't even been to earth before much less went to class. This si the same problem that is congruent with the other Ginyu Tokusentai and Armored Squadron articles. I'm not for the removal of any material whatsoever; I just think much of it belongs in the trivia section. The reason why is that after careful inspection, I have found much of it to be non-congruent with the storyline itself. I checked out many other wikia projects as well to see and confirm that they all have these forms of information, be it additional comic material or addendum tidbits in the trivia sections and forthcoming sections rather than the primary bios. This merely proposes a hindrance if we leave this information in the bio and find a contradiction later in the articles. Just by moving this info to the proper sections, we can avoid having contradiction overall. See the problem, mate? - 21:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :The rich boy is an alien who looks like a human, like Recoome. It doesn't contradict the manga. There are several aliens that look like humans in the manga, Recoome, several of Frieza's men, the surviving King Cold soldier that Frieza killed, etc. 22:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I disagree about Recoome looking human. The only common similarity is the skin tone. Recoome's facial structure and cranial build is greatly that of an alien. The only one I remember looking remotely human are Namole and Raspberry and even they don't look like jock children as the image depicting Ginyu in the trivia tidbit. - 23:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::And the kids Gohan, Bulma and Krillin met in space (Bun, Zeshin, and the others) as well as their parents shown in flashbacks, they're exactly similar to humans. 23:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::This was also subject to scrutiny because it was only in the anime filler material, and not a part of the manga or Kai anime. The problem is that Toriyama never intended for the humans to look like aliens. - 00:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :What about the Saiyans?! As well the large amout of Frieza's men he draw similar to humans. 00:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I mean I don't remember anything "school" or "sport" related depicting these characters in goofy situations. I don't think it was Toriyama's intention for any one of these characters to be seen in that light. Their presence is supposed to personify a deadly aura even though they propose sarcastic and joke-like instances; it's the concept of acting cynical but being devastating and vicious when pushed too far. That is the initial concept of the Ginyu Tokusentai. - 00:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) You seem to be contradicting yourself. First you want things to be canon to the anime, and then you dismiss filler. Recoome's face and head shape don't have anything too special or alien looking about them, beyond having a head shaped like a caricature of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Other humanoid aliens don't look like "jock children" because they are different humanoid aliens, and/or aren't shown in situations involving school. What you think Toriyama's intention was is completely your own speculation and has no place in a discussion like this. 01:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Whatever the case may be, I don't think it was Toriyama's intention at all to portray Guldo looking up skirts or Ginyu goofing off in bodies of rich kids. This is primarily trivia and not primary information that belongs in the heading section of an article. - 01:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Whatever Toriyama's intention might have been, the official publication of stories of the Ginyu Force's past overrides your speculation of what Toriyama's vision is. It's not trivia because it relates to his early life and development of powers, which is as biographically pertinent as it gets. 02:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :In fact, Guldo looking up skirts or Ginyu goofing off in bodies of rich kids are totally Toriyama-esque. Read early DB, Dr. Slump and Toriyama's other manga. This is Toriyama's humor. In fact, the additional info in guide books might come from him, or mentioned when discussing the creation of the Ginyu Force with his editors. 06:33, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I have read much of his other material. However, this isn't Dr. Slump, Cowa, Kajika, or Sand Land. It's DBZ, so it isn't right for us to assume it's by Toriyama or any such instance if there is no proof. It is as official as fanart sent to Shonen Jump. - 22:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Bas I was looking around for the Ginyu Force members' races and I found this, appearently Guldo is a Bas.Neffyarious (talk) 10:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *It says that the source is Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, which seems fine, if anyone has problems then they shoudl raise them before I make the page in a weeks time.Neffyarious (talk) 10:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) you can make the page i checked it on other sites and it's true User:GokuBrolyVegeta 12:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :We cannot use a wiki site as a source. A screenshot from the game would be best, or even just someone that could vouch for the source actually saying that. 18:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Eyesight Despite the fact that Guldo has four eyes, he seems to mainly use the two eyes in front of his face most often. --Aang13 (talk) 00:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you think so? 00:15, February 6, 2015 (UTC)